1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle with a door which is capable of swinging horizontally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a door which swings horizontally to open and close is constructed such that two door hinges are mounted between the door and a vehicle body. The front edge of the door, on which the door hinges are mounted, is substantially vertical, so that the rotation centers of the upper and lower hinges correspond to each other. Also, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6-79617, there has been proposed a door which is constructed such that a double hinge is mounted on the front edge of the door to increase the angle at which the door can be swung.
However, according to the above described arrangement in which two hinges are provided at upper and lower locations, if a vehicle has a door with such a special shape that the front edge thereof is not vertical, but is shaped like e.g., an arc, the rotation centers of the upper and lower hinges cannot be made to correspond to each other. Further, according to the arrangement disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 6-79617, the weight of the door must be supported by a lower part thereof, and hence the hinge needs to be large and heavy.